Someone to Lean On
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Can an accident convince Dani that it is Nico she loves and cares about?


It has been such a long day or night, which ever it is, Dani thought. She had just gotten home. Her and Matt just had another huge fight. It seemed like that was all they did lately. She really was fed up with it. She knew Matt was really good looking, but it seemed like that's all it was. Dani wanted and needed more than just an attraction. She wanted to love and be loved back. She knew she had to end it with Matt, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. "I'm going to bed," Dani said out loud. The kids were out with their friends, after all it was a Friday night. Her Friday night was ruined, and her and Matt called it quits early because it was more than she could take. She already had several missed calls and texts from him, but she was not talking to him again until tomorrow. She felt so alone and it was only 7:30, but she felt exhausted and was so upset. Dani headed upstairs, changed clothes, and laid in bed, only to toss and turn. Around 8:30, her phone buzzed. At first, she wasn't going to even bother looking because she figured it would be Mart, but she decided to check. She was glad she did because it was Nico. Dani loved the relationship her and Nico had. They talked about everything together; things she would never even think about telling Matt, and that told her something. Nico was always there for her and she had come to realize that. She grabbed the phone and checked the text messages from Nico. It said, "just wanted to check on you because Matt just came in the facility and was pretty ticked. I asked him what his problem was and he said, and I quote, 'why don't you ask Dani? I'm sure she will tell you,' and I just wanted to make sure you are okay." Dani texted him back, "no I'm not okay. I'm pretty shaken up and just drained emotionally and physically. I get so tired of arguing with him all the time." "Did he hurt you," Nico replied back quickly. Before Dani could reply back her phone rang, but she didn't recognize the number so she didn't answer. She texted Nico back, "not physically." "If you need anything, I am here for you ALWAYS, DANI. YOU ARE NOT ALONE," Nico texted her back. "Thank you so much Nico and I love you for that." Dani just smiled and thought of Nico in a way she never had. She texted him and said she was going to try and get some sleep, but then her phone started buzzing again with that same number from about 30 min ago. Dani decided to go head and answer it. When she picked up, the voice on the other end said, "Ms. Santino?" "Yes, this is she," Dani said back. It was a call she never expected to get or have to deal with. "This is York Medical. We are calling to tell you that your kids were involved in an accident tonight and we need you to get here right away. "I'm on my way," Dani barely got out. She hung up the phone and was already crying. There was no way she could drive. York Medical was almost a two hour drive from her house, but it was the nearest hospital. Dani knew what she needed to do and knew who she could depend on. She picked up the phone and called Nico. He picked up on the second ring and jokingly said, "isn't it normally me that calls you this late." Dani could barely talk and Nico immediately went into protector mode. "Nico, I need you. My kids have been in an accident. Can you drive me to York Medical?" Dani said. "I'm already on my way. Just stay calm," he said. As soon as Dani saw Nico pull up, she ran out the door and got in the car. Nico knew she was trying to keep it together, but knew she was struggling with it. He grabbed her hand to reassure her that he was here for her. Nico wanted to ask her if she knew what happened, but he didn't want to upset her more. Just as Nico was about to say something to her, Dani's phone rang. "Nico, it's Matt, I really don't want to talk to him, but he wont stop calling. Hopefully if I keep ignoring him, he will stop calling, Dani said angerly. Just the thought of Matt calling her upset Nico. He wished that they weren't together. He would give anything to be able to call Dani his, but he couldn't let Matt or anything else distract him. He had to be strong for Dani. Dani asked in a shaky voice, "what if my kids don't make it? What if they're hurt badly? What will I do? How will I go on?" They had just pulled up in the hospital's parking lot and Nico parked the car. He pulled Dani into his arms, kissed her forehead, and said "let's not think like that okay. We don't know what happened, but just know know this, Dani, I am here for you." Dani looked deep in Nico's eyes and she knew he cared deeply for her. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Nico got out of the car and went around to open the door for Dani. Nico took her hand again and didn't let it go as they rushed inside. When they got to the nurse's station Dani said,"my kids were in a wreck and I need to see them." The nurse replied, "their father is already in there, so I can only let you go back. I'm sorry sir, family only." Dani interrupted the nurse by saying, "he is my husband and he will be coming back with me." The nurse finally just nodded and let them back. Nico was still holding Dani's hand and as they walked in the waiting room, Ray noticed it. His voice was really loud, "just what do you think you are doing, Dani? How dare you bring another man up here to see my kids." As Ray talked he was getting closer and closer to Dani, so Nico used his free hand to gently push Dani behind him, so he was between her and this jerk of an ex of hers. "I suggest you step back and take a seat, sir," Nico said very calmly. Dani could feel Nico tense up and knew he was pretty angry. Ray got all up in Nico's face and said, "I don't know who you are or why your even here, but you better watch your mouth before I hit you in your face." "You will not talk to this woman like that in my presence or any other time for that matter. Now hers and your kids were just involved in a car wreck, so I suggest you calm yourself down and take a seat. I'm not going anywhere. I am ABSOULETY CRAZY about Dani and I am going to be here for her and the kids. So you can get over it," Nico said very seriously. Dani's mouth dropped and she could tell Ray was a little scared. No man had ever taken up for her like that and Nico said he was crazy about her. Why am I just now knowing this, Dani thought to herself. If only I would have known that, I wouldn't have wasted so much time already. The doctor walking in interrupted Danis' train of thought. "Ms. Santino, your son only ended up with a few bruises and bumps. He is clear to go." The doctor hesitated when he saw Dani's reaction and heard her say, "and my daughter is she okay?" Dani watched the doctor intently and Nico wrapped his arm around her. The doctor continued, "she was on the passengers side and that's the side the other car hit. She got the worst of it. We are having to do an emergency surgery on her. She was unconscious when we arrived on the screen. I'm truly sorry. l'll let you know more as soon as possible." Nico felt how badly Dani was shaking. He heard Ray say, "is she going to make it?" The doctor said back in a mono tone, "we are still not sure of all of her injuries. I will know more in a little bit, but one thing I am sure of, she is a tough girl.". Dani's broke down and slid to the floor. Nico slid down with her and held her. Dani buried her head in his chest and let all of her emotions go. She knew she could lean on Nico. A few minutes later, Ray J came out. He was released to go home. He ran to his mom crying. "Mom, what's wrong? Is Lindsey..." Ray J couldn't even get the words out and he just broke down and Dani wrapped him in her arms. "Mom, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have been more careful," Ray J said as he let all the emotions go. Dani didn't really know what to say to because she too was pretty shaken up and so upset. "Ray J," Nico said softly, " it wasn't your fault. You guys were hit by a drunk driver who had ran the red light. You did everything right. You both had on your seat belts and you always take care of your sister. Don't ever forget that, okay." What Nico said to Ray J calmed him down a lot. "You gotta stay strong for your mom and Lindsey too, alright," Nico said firmly. Ray J reached out to shake Nico hand. It was a sign of respect and Dani was speechless. Ray J told Nico, "thanks man. No one has ever helped me feel better about anything like you just did." Nico just gave him a smile. Dani spoke up, "Ray J, your dad will take you back to his house. You need to get some rest. I promise as soon as we know something on Lindsey, we will call you." Ray said, "I'm not leaving yet, Dani. So he will just have to wait. She's my daughter too and I want to make sure she is okay." "Yea, mom you know I want to make sure Lindsey is okay," Ray J pleaded with Dani. Dani just nodded and said okay if you think you can handle it, then that's fine." The doctor then came back in and all four of them froze. "Your daughter suffered some broken ribs and her right arm is severly damaged from the impact of the other car. So we need your signature to begin surgery. She has lots of bruises as well, but other than that Lindsey will be fine. It may take a couple of days for her to come to, but I can assure you she will." Nico let out a breath that didn't go unnoticed by Dani. Dani signed the papers and thanked the doctor. Nico hugged Dani and Ray J. Ray just stood there, but Ray J went over to give him a reassuring hug that he loved him. Ray asked the doctor, "how long will it take to repair her arm?" The doctor hesitated a little before answering and then said, "it will take at least 4 to 6 hours. She almost lost her arm, but we have a good surgeon who can put it back into place. It will be a while so I suggest you get you something to eat and try to rest. Dani started crying again. Nico took Dani in his arms and she just let Nico hold her. Ray and Ray J decided to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee and try to eat something. There were also couches down there. Ray J was starting to feel the pain from the crash. Before they walked out, Nico said, "Ray J, do you have anything for the pain?" Ray J just shook his head no. "I know the head guy here. I've already texted him and told him that the kids of a good friend of mine, were involved in a car wreck and we're here. He is on his way now. He will make sure you and Lindsey are taken care of, okay. In the meantime, take this to the nurses station and tell her you need some pain medicine because you are hurting." Ray J hugged Nico and said, "your a pretty cool dude. Thanks for being there for us, especially my Ma!" They all smiled for the first time that night. After Ray and Ray J left, it was just Nico and Dani in the waiting room. Nico went over to close the door so they could have some privacy. Dani went up to Nico and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Dani finally released a little bit, but Nico kept his hands wrapped around her waist so he could hold her. Dani loved being in his arms. It just felt right. She had never felt this with Matt. Dani finally said, "Nico how did you know what happened with the wreck?" Nico smiled and said, "I have a buddy in the police department. When I came to pick you up, I texted him to see if he could find out what happened and right before I said that to Ray J, I had just gotten a text back from him. "We'll thank you for telling Ray J that and helping him feel better when I was at a loss for words. I can't thank you enough for being here for me. The way you stood up to Ray. The way you talked and helped Ray J and just for holding me, being there, and helping me calm down," Dani said kind of emotionally.. Nico said, "I will always be here for you. You can lean on me, Dani," Nico said as he wiped her tears away. Dani then wrapped her arms around Nico's neck and pulled him in and they were just about to share their first kiss, when they heard the door slam against the wall. They both turned to look and both saw an angry Matt standing there with his hands on his hips. Nico didn't even bother to let go of Dani and she didn't even try to make him. "What the heck, Dani," Matt shouted angerly. "How come you didn't bother calling me to drive you to the hospital or even telling me that your kids were in an accident. Instead I hear the news from TK. Everyone else knew before your own boyfriend. That's a crying shame. How dare you? Then when I rush up here to find out what's going on, here you are about to kiss another man and not just any man, Nico of all people." Matt was so angry and his voice kept getting louder and louder. Dani walked over to Matt and said, "how dare me. NO HOW DARE YOU. You dont get to just come up here and talk to me like that and then not even ask about the kids. I need you to leave. We are done. It's over between us. I called Nico because I knew I could count on him. He has always been there for me and my kids. I just couldn't see it until now, but sometimes bad things happen so better things can come into the light and step into place.. Nico is an amazing and wonderful man. He is the one I want to be with. So I am asking you nicely, PLEASE LEAVE NOW and don't look back. Move on with your life and stay out of mine." Matt was really angry now and Nico could tell it. Since she had said what she needed to, and man she looked sexy standing up to him, Nico thought, he stepped in front of Dani. Matt turned to walk out but before he did, he said, "you do realize the only reason you have feelings for him now is because he just happen to be here for you during this." Nico looked at Matt and said, "goodbye Donnely. We will see you Monday morning in coach's office." Matt walked off angry. Nico turned to Dani and asked, "you okay? What's with these men thinking they can talk and treat my woman any kind of way they want too?" Nico pulled Dani back in his arms and kissed her. It was like fireworks exploding everywhere. They pulled back for air and the next words Nico said brought more tears to Dani's eyes. Dani, can I call you my woman? I am in love with you and I can't hide it any longer. I need you to know that." Dani grinned and said, "Nico, everything I told Matt, I MEANT it. I love you too. Yes, you can call me your woman as long as I can call you my man." They kissed again.

Two months later: Lindsey's arm was healing up really well and she was finally getting to where she could use it again. Nico had been involved in the family's lives since the accident. The kids loved him and he loved the kids. On a Friday night, the kids were at their dad's and Nico and Dani were having a nice dinner at home. Nico loved Dani's cooking. They had the music playing softly and they were just talking and enjoying each others company. Nico walked over and asked Dani to dance with him. As they were dancing to "Have I told you lately," Nico said, Dani, I can't picture my life without you or the kids. I love you so much and I want to spend every day and every night making sure you are taking care of." Nico bent down on knee and said, "will you marry me, Dani, and make me the happiest man in this world." Dani said, "Nico, I would love to marry you." He slid the ring on Dani's finger and Dani pulled him up and kissed him.

The end.

I know in both of my fan fictions so far, I have had Nico ask dani to marry him, but that's what I wish would happen in the show. I am planning on writing a story where they are already married and going from there. Thanks for taking the time to read. Let me know what you think.


End file.
